Hiruma est Vraiment un Pacifiste
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de la fic "Hiruma is Really a Pacifist" de peroxidepest17 : Au lieu de violence ouverte, les victoires d'Hiruma viennent toutes d'une méticuleuse préparation. Et de la manipulation des gens selon son bon vouloir. OS


_Auteur : peroxidepest17_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Hiruma est Vraiment un Pacifiste

* * *

Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'a pas de balles qu'il n'a pas un arsenal sous ses ordres.

Et ce n'est pas parce que ces connards n'ont pas peur de la mort qu'ils n'auront pas peur des autres options qu'il peut leur offrir entre temps. Il y a un millier de choses pires dans ce monde que la mort, après tout. Et elles se trouvent être toutes sous ses ordres en cet instant.

Alors même s'il se tient là, à 1 contre 100, Hiruma ne cille pas. En fait, c'est exactement ce à quoi il s'attendait tout du long.

Il n'est jamais surpris parce qu'il est toujours prêt pour le moindre scénario qu'une situation puisse offrir bien avant les autres intervenants. C'est pourquoi personne ne peut le battre.

Et donc, se tenant au sommet de la colline surplombant un terrain vide, il sait qu'en fin de compte, il va construite son foutu stade d'entrainement ici. Il sait que ce fameux gang de bikers ou quoi que ce soit va poser les couteaux, barres de métal et bokuto. Ils vont prendre leurs motos et se barrer et ne plus jamais revenir, parce que c'est là que sera construit le centre d'entrainement nec plus ultra de Deimon. Il aura des portes et des arches et ressemblera au putain d'Colisée parce qu'une fois construit des gladiateurs s'y battront jusqu'à la mort ou presque et seuls les plus forts survivront.

Il sourit à cette pensée.

Le chef du gang voit ça et le fixe. "Pourquoi tu souris, connard ? On va te buter."

Derrière lui, les restes fumants de sa moto fétiche. Le tir de semonce d'Hiruma, administré au lance-roquette.

"Dégagez de mon terrain," dit Hiruma. "Dernier avertissement."

Ce sont des bikers et ils ne reculent donc pas. Mais il le sait déjà. Ils le poignarderont et s'en sortiront sans doute parce qu'ils font très peur. Il a deviné. Aisément.

Et bien qu'il sache qu'ils font peur, il sait aussi qu'il y a des choses dans ce monde qui font encore plus peur.

Il se trouve qu'il en a une sous la main. Et puisqu'il sort avec depuis quelque temps, il sait exactement combien elle peut être terrifiante quand elle s'y met.

Plus effrayante qu'un groupe de punks avec des couteaux, barres de métal et bokuto. C'est foutrement sûr.

Il sourit et hèle par-dessus son épaule : "Oi, manager à la con !"

Un bruit.

Aucun des bikers ne s'y attendait. Mais bon, Hiruma a toujours un temps d'avance sur tout le monde.

Le gang est estomaqué quand il voit une adorable créature toute doucereuse débouler du pied de la colline pour se porter à la hauteur du blond aux cheveux ébouriffés qui a trop de gueule. "Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !" Dit-elle, mais elle ne lui en met pas une comme escomptée lorsqu'elle aperçoit la véritable armée fixant Hiruma depuis le terrain vide.

Elle soupire, et n'est pas plus apeurée que lui devant un tel spectacle. AU lieu de ça, elle met ses mains sur ses hanches. "Qu'as-tu fait ?" Demande-t-elle.

Et alors l'un des plus jeunes membres du gang se pétrifie au son de sa voix. "Oh mon dieu."

Le chef grogne, lui jetant un coup d'œil. "Quoi ?"

"C'est ... euh ... et bien..." Le subordonné essaye de se cacher dans l'ombre de ses collègues. "Oublie ! Rien !"

C'est assez stupide parce qu'on ne le repère que plus. Le subordonné réalise cela trop tard.

Parce que Mamori le voit. Hiruma comptait là-dessus.

Ses yeux à elle s'écarquillent quand elle le reconnait et aussitôt après, son regard s'assombrit. "Koichi Kato, est-ce que ta mère sait que tu es dans un gang de bikers ?" Crie-t-elle au jeune terrifié.

Kato essaye de se mettre hors de vue.

Tout le monde se tourne pour le regarder.

Et puis elle déboule au beau milieu du terrain et l'attrape par l'oreille. "J'ai toujours su que tu tournerais mal dès le jour où tu as embêté Sena en maternelle. Mais je ne m'imaginais pas à tel point j'aurais raison ! Ta pauvre mère ! Elle en ferait une attaque !"

Il glapit mais ne peut pas se dégager de sa prise de fer. Hiruma pense que Kato-kun est probablement en train de se remémorer toutes ces fois ou Anezaki lui a foutu une raclée pour qu'il laisse tranquille le minus. "Oh dieu, Mamo-nee, ne dis rien à ma maman s'il te plait !" S'exclame-t-il tandis qu'elle le tire à l'écart.

Le reste du groupe est toujours trop surpris pour réagir.

Et puis elle se tourne vers eux aussi, ses yeux brillant dangereusement. "Et vous autres ! Vous savez que ce garçon n'a que quinze ans ? Il devrait aller à l'école et recevoir une éducation au lieu de rien faire de toute la journée à part fumer et boire. Vous devriez avoir tous honte de vous !"

Le chef tique. "Attends une minute, on savait pas qu'il avait quinze ans." Pause. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il cherche des excuses. Ses yeux se plissent. "Et pour qui te prends-tu, hein, femme?"

"Pour l'une de ses voisines !" Réplique-t-elle d'un ton passionné. La cigarette tombe de la bouche du chef : personne ne lui a jamais parlé sur ce ton auparavant.

Hiruma regarde la scène depuis le haut de la colline qui surplombe le terrain. Il sourit parce qu'il sait que ces gars ont beau être sordides, ils ne frappent pas les filles parce que ça va à l'encontre de leur code d'honneur.

Un code d'honneur qui ne prend pas en compte l'existence de filles telles que Mamori Anezaki.

Face à la tirade d'Anezaki, le gang d'une centaine de types oublia promptement le fait qu'Hiruma venait tout juste de détruire la moto de leur chef avec son lance-roquette. Elle les sermonne tous autant qu'ils sont -en tenant toujours Kato par l'oreille- et pour une raison quelconque ils ont bientôt l'impression d'avoir déçu quelqu'un de très important dans leurs vies en choisissant cette voie. Bientôt, personne ne peut soutenir le regard de Mamori.

"Et qu'en est-il de vos propres mères ? Vous ne croyez pas qu'elles doivent pleurer la nuit quand elles s'imaginent toutes ces choses horribles que vous faites aux gens au lieu d'être les membres fonctionnels de la société qu'elles ont toujours voulus que vous deveniez ? Honte sur vous !"

Ils la regardèrent.

Et personne ne peut la taper. En fait, ils n'ont pas vraiment l'air de bouger du tout.

Hiruma sourit et sait qu'il n'a même pas besoin de tirer une seule balle pour gagner ce combat. Pas quand il a tout prévu bien en avance. Il est certain que même un gang d'idiots comme ça va éventuellement réaliser qu'ils n'ont juste pas le temps ni l'énergie de se faire sermonner de la sorte. Pas quand Mamori peut continuer comme ça pendant des heures (et Hiruma devrait le savoir).

La victoire ainsi assurée, il se retourne et pense qu'il va aller se prendre un sandwich en attendait. Il a même l'impression d'être de suffisamment bonne humeur pour payer le déjeuner à la foutue manager.

Et donc il se met tranquillement en marche vers le combini, sifflotant tout le long du chemin.

Il sait que quand il reviendra il aura son terrain.

Et qu'alors il y construira un putain d'Colisée.


End file.
